Falling Through Gravity
by AnnamaeStarkid
Summary: Welcome to Gravity Falls. Home to many. And Habitat to the weird. And home to your basic 12 year old witch who lives with her Aunt. What happens when you throw some twins into the mix? {A fanfiction about a GF OC, yes OC, but with many interactions with Canon characters. Stick around?}
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Welcome to Gravity Falls. Home to many. Habitat to the world's greatest mysteries. And to one of the most peculiar children.

Veda McGee. She was 12. The older sister to a little boy, that she barely knew about. When she was 4, her parent shipped her off to Gravity Falls to live with her aunt giving her complete custody of their young daughter. Why? Mr. McGee's family had this genetic line of girls with a similar trait. Witchcraft. Now, we aren't talking "bubble bubble, toil and trouble". More like enchantments and spells. Now, don't think the McGee girls couldn't whip up a good potion. They totally can. But, they aren't evil.

Anyways, Mr. McGee's wife was not aware of the trait that traveled through the girls. Nor did she understand it and accept it when her daughter made up little rhymes that could change their cat's fur. When the couple had a little boy, they consulted one another for a few weeks before deciding it'd be best if they let the little girl be raised by someone more prepared for taking care of a little witch. Mr. McGee's younger sister, Mildred McGee.

Mildred was a free spirit. She lived in a small house near the center of the strange little town, Gravity Falls. She and her brother were raised there, but he left the moment he could. Mildred, or Milly as she liked to be called, remained in the bizarre land. She bought a flower shop and sold not only bouquets and single flowers, but also various pieces of jewelry she put together herself.

When Milly's niece arrived to the town, she took her in with open arms and raised her with love and attention but also with freedom that normal parents would never grant their children. She let the little girl run around town wearing what she liked. She'd let her go shopping with her, allowing her to wear only socks on her feet so she could hang on the carriage and slide with her.

No one knew of the secret lessons Milly would teach Veda. The town was amazed by false Bigfoot prints at the local tourist trap, the Mystery Shack, or "Mystery Hack" as Milly enjoyed calling it. Milly could hardly imagine the freakout that all the townspeople would go through if they found out their resident florist and her niece were witches.

Veda led a pretty lonely life in Gravity Falls. Don't get her wrong, she loved it there. She loved the oddities. She loved the community. She loved her aunt. But a lot of the kids, specifically Pacifica Northwest and her crew, treated her horribly. She didn't mind much. She got her payback by giving the pre-teen queen bad hair days and the occasional pimple. But, Veda still felt a sense of loneliness when she sat at home on Fridays while other kids went to the arcade with one another. Don't even get her started on summertime.

Yes, Veda's world was lonely and empty...that was until the Pines twins rolled into town.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for reading the prologue to my new story :3 I appreciate you taking the time to read my really awkward fanfiction. Hopefully I won't be too cliche. Stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Real chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical hot Gravity Falls summer day. All the adults were doing their normal jobs, and all the children were either playing with one another or staying cool. Veda was doing neither. She was sitting inside of the barely air conditioned florist shop that her Aunt Milly ran. The single fan was the only form of air circulation the whole shop had...besides the back room, but that place reeked of chopped stems. Veda sat on the counter near the fan, her feet dangling off the edge. Her eyes enviously watched a group of kids that ran past the shop, laughing and shouting. One tripped on his shoe-lace, but quickly laughed it off and ran back to his friends.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just go on out there and hang around them until they accept you. That's what I did when I was your age." Her Aunt's voice said as she came out of the back room carrying 3 dozen petunias. Veda looked over at her, her brow quirked. "Yeah, and look at all the friends you have here." She replied sarcastically. Milly paused, blinking a few times before settling down the flowers into vases with a nod. "Fair point." She agreed as she tightened the bun of dark brown hair on her head. "Still, at least you'd have something to do rather than sit in your Aunt's flower shop, no matter how awesome she is." She smirked, ruffling the girl's equally dark hair.

Veda laughed a bit as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But looks like you're stuck with me. I highly doubt anything is going to change for me." She shrugged, trying to fix the loose ponytail that sat high at the back of her head. It was in that moment that two kids ran by. A boy and a girl. Eerily similar in looks, but never before seen in Gravity Falls. The girl, who was wearing a bright pink sweater, despite the heat, was pretending to be an airplane or a bird, or something that flew. The boy ran after her with a laugh, trying to keep up with the quick-footed girl. The two both managed to make it past the shop without falling flat on their faces.

_Perfect._

Veda hopped off the counter quickly. "I'llbebacklaterAuntMilly!" She shouted out, running out the door, the chimes jingling as she swung it open. Milly watched her with wide eyes and stood in complete silence before raising her hand. "Later." She replied after finally being able to process what happened.

The young girl ran out of the building, faster than she ever ran before, wanting to catch up to the two new faces. She knew there was very little hope to catching up to the girl in the pink sweater. But the boy with the vest on? She could totally make it. She proved herself right as she practically leaped through the air, pouncing onto the boy, taking him to the ground with herself. Veda stared down at him with wide eyes, his eyes were the same, trying to process how he got on the ground and under a girl his age.

"Where are you from?!" Veda shouted. "Uhhhh Piedmont." He replied with a worried look on his face. "...W...Where's that?" Veda questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion. "...California..." Veda's face lit up. "How long have you been here?" The boy glanced around, still curious as to why the girl was over him. "Like...2 days?" She sat up quickly, pumping her fist excitedly. "Yes! 2 days! Not long enough to hear stories about me and therefor create an opinion about me!" She announced victoriously before looking down at the boy who still laid on the ground, trapped under her weight and rather frightened at this point. "...I should probably get up now, shouldn't I?" He nodded quickly.

Veda got up and quickly outstretched her hand for the boy who reluctantly took it, pulling himself up. The girl in the pink sweater came "flying" over to the two, humming lowly, which proved Veda's early idea of her pretending to be a plane. She quickly became very close to Veda's face, smiling brightly, showing off braces that were tracked on her teeth.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly and excitedly. Veda waved slightly, giving both of the kids a small smile. "I'm Veda. I live here with my Aunt. Sorry about the whole 'tackling you to the ground' thing, man. It's just not very often you get to see new faces around here. Especially faces that are probably your age."

The boy shrugged a bit, smiling faintly. "Eh, it's fine. I'm Dipper, and this is Mabel." He replied, gesturing to the girl who was happily 'flying' around again. "We're staying with our Grunkle Stan...Well...he's our Great Uncle...But Grunkle is easier." Dipper added with a wider, more relaxed smile. Mabel suddenly pushed herself above her brother's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "We're twins!" She exclaimed before her weight made herself and her brother fall to the ground.

Veda laughed as she helped the two off the ground again. "I thought you too were related." In that moment, something dawned on her. "Is your Grunkle Stan, Stanford Pines by any chance?" She asked with a quirked brow and a smirk. Dipper nodded as he dusted himself off from his second trip to the ground. "Yeah. Why?"

Veda let out a long laugh, her sides hurting from it all. The faces on the twins were those of confusion and pure concern for their new friend. "My Aunt and your Grunkle are like, enemies. I mean like, competitors." She managed to say after her laughing fit. "Ask him about Mildred. You don't even need a last name and he'll flip his lid."

"Mildred?" Dipper repeated, her brow raised. "She sounds old!" Mabel grinned. She suddenly exchanged her smiled for a wide-eyed look of wonder, gasping softly. "What if they're star-crossed lovers? Destined to be together, but torn apart by a long time feud!" She recited as if Gravity Falls was just some weird version of Romeo and Juliet. Veda went through another fit of laughter before shaking her head. "Oh, no. Far from it. Stan's like...what? Almost 70 or something? Aunt Milly is just hitting 30. I mean, the first time they met, Aunt Milly was like 17." She explained. "There is no way they're 'Star-Crossed Lovers'." Veda added. Mabel gave a dreamy sigh. "I still think it's meant to be." She mused.

Dipper and I stared at his twin for quite sometime before he finally spoke up. "I'm gonna get her back to the Mystery Shack before she starts writing stories about them and drawing pictures of them holding hands or something." Dipper explained as he put a hand on his day-dreaming twin's back. "We'll see you around, Veda." He smiled at me, giving me a wave from himself and on Mabel's behalf. Veda smiled back, waving in the same fashion. "Totally. I'll just remember not to tackle you next time." She replied before turning around, heading back to her Aunt Milly's shop while the twins walked back to the Mystery Shack.

Excitement ran through Veda's head. New kids who didn't think she was weird...well, not yet at least. Maybe this summer would be better than before.

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for the support on the prologue! Mabel ships Milford. Yep. No regrets. I can't promise a new chapter every day, but I'll try my best dears!  
~Annamae_**


End file.
